


Collecting crystals

by Jocie13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Voltron, protective, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocie13/pseuds/Jocie13





	Collecting crystals

Keith wondered why he had followed lance at all in the first place this was a stupid idea. Without Coran they knew nothing about this planet besides that last time they were on it lance got them all shrunk. Keith was a bit worried watching lance wander off. Waiting to follow him keith didn’t even see lance disappear in a puff of gas behind him. Turning around Keith panicked, how could lance have gotten far enough that he had lost visual. “Lance,” keith groaned marching forward. Picking up a signal from lance keith could only hear quiet static. “Lance where are you?” Keith asked rolling his eyes. “Down!” he heard lance yell right before his foot kicked a small object sending across the grass. Keith swallowed only knowing what crazy bit lance had told them. He didn’t hear lances communicator anymore. He panicked something telling him he had already found lance. Keith stepped slowly up to the smaller paladin he felt pain build in his chest as he realized he wasn’t moving. “Lance?” Keith asked getting a little static as he got closer. He forced himself to swallow passed the painful lump as he turned over the small pile of blue armor. Lance sat up gripping his mid-section a bit. “Nice kick you should try out for soccer or something.” Lance coughed. A smile on his lips. “Are you okay?” Keith cringed picking up the small paladin without warning, Lance did his best to play his fear off, he had already almost been killed by keiths boot. “I am still in one piece he cringed at the ache in his side. Keith realized he was more hurt then he would let Keith know. “Alright we are getting you back to the atlas immediately.” Keith said cupping both hands around lance he was freaking out internally “Wat happened anyway I thought you knew what to stay away from.” Keith sad frowning a bit. “I was going to prank you actually.” Lance laughed rubbing his neck cheeks burning a bit. “What? Were you going to leave me here?” Keith felt a little betrayed and looked away from lance. “What no Keith no way, I just wanted to see how you reacted then I was going to get you back to normal.” Lance said face a little warm, “I wanted to see if you trusted me..” lance whispered the last part but Keith got the gist of it. “Well I did tell you told me you were going to shrink me for fun.” “oh come doesn’t tiny Keith sound adorabl-“ shit did he actually say that out loud. Keith was tongue tied and embarrassed. “hopefully Coran can change you back and we can get over this quickly.” Lance didn’t respond not wanting to mess up further. He set in Keith hands shifting uncomfortably his armor pressing against the pain in his chest he had received from Keith kick earlier. He wanted to play the pain off but he was in actual pain. “Maybe we should get to Coran now.” Lance said before passing out in Keith’s hand. Keith’s eyes went wide he ran back to red to who took off as soon as they both entered. Keith moved lance around gently in his hands trying to get him to stir. Nothing was working. Keith ran straight to Coran once back aboard the atlas. Coran smacked his own face and shook his head. “Lance he had his heart in the right place, but he should have asked first,” Coran groaned. “Whats the matter?” Keith asked worried by Coran reaction. “The fauntonium is only produced durning the planets spring months which doesn’t start for another three weeks.” Settimg lance on the exam table he scanned lance and determined he had a broken rib and two that were severely bruised. Keith felt awful and decided he didn’t want to be around lance when he was like this anymore. He slipped out of the room and when lance regained consciousness he was alone in the infirmary everything oversized and he realized how alone he was the room echoed and he frowned shivering a bit. He realized he was freezing and he had no way of getting down even if he needed to. Lance began calling for Keith assuming he would be close since he brought him back. No one came and lance felt a little dissed. He found a button Coran had left for him which evidently was hooked up to the p.a. “Keith to the med bay lance is in critical condition.” He announced trying to imitate Coran. Lance waited when Keith came vaulting through the door. Lance blushed when his eyes fell on him. “Lance dammit can you stop with the pranks?” Keith asked tears still forming. Lance felt a little bad now. “Sorry but you just left me and I’m freezing and I can’t get down.” Lance said desperate a bit. “Ill get someone to help you. “ Keith said turning to leave. “That’s why I called you already.” Lance said confused why keuth was acting weird now. “I think you would be better off with someone else Lance.” Keith said looking to the floor. “Why You’ve already helped me this far.” “But I broke your rib.” Keith said unable to make eye contact with lance. “You didn’t mean to, did you?” Lance asked getting up feeling a little better, since Coran gave him some meds for the pain. “Of course I didn’t, I didn’t even see you.” “Do you see me now?” “Yeah of course lance.” “Then promise not to take your eyes off me.” Lance said stepping to the edge of the table. Keith nodded picking him up gently and feeling how cold he was he got concerned. “Why are you so cold Lance?” “ I don’t know.” he shivered. Coran walked back in “His temperature is due to his size he cant retain body heat. I was actually looking for something that might keep him warm but I think the best way to keep him from getting sick is body heat. Keith you can’t leave him for more than 4 hours or he might slip into a comma. Coran warned and Keith swallowed holding lance in two hands trying to warm him on every side. “Now everyone else has been briefed on lances condition, but the more attention he gets the more im afraid mistakes will happen. Im sure you both have realized this but lance is in a vary vulnerable state one more accident and it might be his last. This size does not come with any abilities. Keith swallowed his hands shaking a bit. Lance shivered. “Okay I really can’t do this.” Keith said handing lance to Coran and storming out. “Coran Did you really have to do that he doesn’t need to know I’m vulnerable, besides I can handle myself.” Lance said showing off his muscles. “Keith almost killed you once and that was more for you to understand you aren’t invincible lance, Keith I trust already knows that but you seem to cocky. I don’t want you scaring Keith.” Coran lectured caring lance back to Keith who had his hands deep in in his pockets maing no move to take lance back. “I’m not careful enough.” He grumbled Coran set lance on the table. “You have four hours.” He chimed walking out of the room. “Wait Coran.” But Coran was gone Keith looked at lance who was already shaking. “You cold?” Keith asked worried. “No I’m fine.” Lance said tuning away from him “Just go, you have more important things to do deal with.” Lance said no longer looking at Keith. Keith shook his head reaching a hand around the small paladin and carrying him with him. Lance wanted to resist but his hands were so warm and he was already feeling himself get comfortable. “Keith I’m sorry I don’t think things through more often.” Lance said feeling pretty stupid and now useless. “I like how spontaneous you are.” Keith admitted and lance blushed. “was that a compliment kogane?” “Don’t make me take it back.” Keith said blushing and now flustered.


End file.
